kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
I-19
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、明けましておめでとう、なの！今年も、イクをよろしくお願いするの、するの！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, a happy New Year to you! Take care of me this year as well, will you? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分なの！えっと、イク達の鬼役は…大鯨なの！目標発見！節分戦深度に浮上！ってぇ～！鬼はー外！えいっ、えいっ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's time for Setsubun! Our demon's role is...Taigei! Surface to the Setsubun battle depth! Te~! Demon's out! Ei, ei~! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督！イク、結構頑張って手作りチョコ作ったの！食べてほしいの！・・・どぉ？美味し？うん、まだまだあるの！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral! Iku, did her very best to make this handmade chocolate! Iku wants you to eat it! How's it? Mhm, Iku still has more. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = 提督！？どうしたの！？顔色が悪いの・・・え、チョコの食べすぎ？それは良くないの・・・・・・胃薬入りチョコ作ったの！これ、食べるの！ |Valentine2016_2_EN = Admiral!? What's the matter!? You don't look so good. eh, you ate too much chocolate? That's not good at all. I made some medicine-filled chocolate! Here, eat this! |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = 提督？これ、チョコのお返し？ありがとうなの！嬉しいから、これもってオリョール行ってくるの！イク、ご機嫌なの！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral? This, is the return gift for the chocolate? Thank you! I'm happy, so I'll bring this on a trip to Orel! This has put Iku in a good mood! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、イク達三周年なの！めでたいの！これからも宜しくなの！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 最近、雨が多いの？イク、いつも海の中だからあまり分からなかったの。梅雨なのね。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Has it been raining a lot lately? Iku is always underwater so I didn't really notice it. So it's the rainy season. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = She doesn't realize because she's always Orel cruising. }} Character Appearance * I-19 wears a school swimsuit with a name tag on it. Other equipment includes a cannon on her right thigh and several torpedoes around her. She has long blue hair in triple-tails, secured with white ribbons and tiny ship parts. She also has red eyes with cherry blossom-shaped pupils. * She is very often seen holding her torpedos in a way that it goes below her breasts. Personality *I-19 is laid back and carefree and loves her torpedoes. She likes her Admiral as "(s)he does not get mad no matter whatever she does", and proclaims herself Sniper of the Ocean for good reason. *Like many other ships, she has a vocal tic; hers being "なの" (Nano) or some variation of it. Trivia *Calls herself as "Iku". The "i" is a way to read the 1 in Japanese along with the "ku" as a way to read the 9. *In September 15, 1942, while patrolling the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solomon_Islands Solomon Islands], she spotted and fired a spread of 6 torpedoes at the carrier [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Wasp_(CV-7) USS Wasp].'' 3 torpedeos hit the carrier, causing such heavy damage that she later needed to be scuttled. The other 3 torpedoes (by sheer luck) sank the destroyer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_O%27Brien_(DD-415) ''USS O'Brien] and caused significant damage to the battleship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_North_Carolina_(BB-55) USS North Carolina]. **As a result of this, she holds the record for the most number of ships hit by a single torpedo spread fired by any submarine during World War II, and one of the most damaging overall. *She is a distant cousin of I-58, both were Type-B Submarines. **I-19 was a I-15 class submarine, which was the name of the original Type B design. They were the fastest submarine on surface at that time (underwater, that honor goes to the I-200 class) *Sunk via depth charges on November 25, 1943 by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Radford_(DD-446) USS Radford].